


I need to get back to my horse

by Nocturnal_me



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Puns, Drabble, Dramedy, Horses actually smell very bad, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somebody stop me plz, Swooping is bad, local memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_me/pseuds/Nocturnal_me
Summary: Временной отрывок: не выяснено.Точный жанр: постироничный порностих.События сериала: учтены.Что обретается внутри: звенящая пошлость крепости 80%, иногда с непрямым описанием телодвижений, иногда с прямым.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	1. Симптомы уксусного отравления

**Author's Note:**

> В создании участвовали:  
> Братан;  
> Нетфликс;  
> Пан Сапог (ему бы этого не хотелось);  
> Вдохновляющие сентенции.  
> Всех люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да я это и сюда принес что вы мне сделаете.

На кишках волколака  
Кирпичный сарай  
Чеканных блеск монет  
Звенит, забирай  
Прорастет цветок  
Через камень  
Дрожит  
А кикимора в болоте  
Тихо сидит  
Палец пьяный в жопу  
Поблядушек лоск  
Стоны девок деревенских  
Проедают мозг  
Жир закапает в огонь  
Распространяя коня вонь  
И от рук несет конем  
Легкий тремор, замирает  
Сердца бардового стук  
За дыхание хватает  
Насадился бы на сук, увы  
Уксусный хуй  
Не спасет от мук  
Заплачет мутант  
Ух, курва, крепок лук  
Настойки бояры  
Сварил эликсир  
Для анальных путешествий  
Придает он сил  
Любовь в кулаке  
Пинком под срачелло  
Душу поэта  
Волком заело  
Улетит дракон в рассвет  
Прогоняет, спору нет  
Не замечая в нем родства  
Единой  
Дороги блядства’  
Воды не смоют  
Ведьмы в пути  
За любовь ты нервами уплати  
Девка голая визжит  
Рассвет ей волосы белит  
В склепе сумрачном и старом  
Выполни заказ задаром  
Вот и темная подкатит  
Извини, я за Плотвой  
В отражении звезды  
Видит, курва, лик другой  
Раздвинул ноги, а там — хуй  
Ты это, Лютик, не балуй  
Покрыл собою всее поле  
Ну а что, не братья, что ли  
Захлебнулся он словами  
Аж утопцы повставали  
Из илистых, из берегов  
Пожалуйста, зараза, блядь  
Ты прости, я невпопад  
У мутантов нет любви  
Чеканный звон хватай, бери  
Масло, чудищ теих бич  
Пробивает их навзничь  
Больно будет, извиняй  
Скажи невинности бывай  
Тебе все можно!  
О дурак!  
Твой первый раз?  
А твой — второй?  
Скорбный волколака вой  
В луну предательски черную  
Забросил удочку вторую  
В зеркало’ звезд, короче, пруд  
Откуда хватит кмета спрут  
И заплясал там дикий гон  
Едва заглушивает стон  
Почувствуй же ты как вошел  
Волчара белый в склеп черной  
Тесная, тугая дырка  
Припорошена землей  
В том болоте люди гинут  
Накеру взорви ебло  
Страсть  
Затопляет левый глаз  
Зайдет в сарай тот Марфа утром  
Крикнет:  
Ах ты, белый пидорас!  
*трунь*


	2. Как без лишних усилий оседлать забор

Из погоды на сей раз  
Начинаю свой рассказ:  
Она была и поделом.  
Двое путников и рыба  
По наружности коня  
Идут тудой, где в гущи пущи  
Обретается яга  
Тучи хмурятся зловеще  
Намокают всяки вещи  
В предвкушеньи ночи сласти  
Капает слюной из пасти  
Ибо барда задний вид  
Волчару знатно так пьянит  
Словоблуд и мастурбатор  
Он сочленений тяжких букв  
С оглоблею бренчащей  
Прослыл грозою бабских ух  
И сколько рыком не гоняй  
Все рядом он смеется  
Не нервы, блядь, а сталь  
Где ж еще такой найдется?  
Терпеть паскудный нрав мутанта  
Не смог бы даже и топляк  
Затолкался б ведьме в гузно  
Словив немалый переляк  
Невыносима сладкая мука  
Оказалось чисто пудра  
Рыбе сахарку отсыпь  
И вновь сердечко зашалит  
Ведь шкаф широк (и мускулист)  
В пируэтах и финтах  
Извивается как глист  
Загрохотал рисунок боя  
Василисков водопоя  
И риггера укромный кут  
Опять хватил треклятый спрут  
Оставил запах он  
Коня  
И мокрой шерсти  
И спрута’  
То ль дерьма, то ль приключенья  
Не нужно навыка сложенья  
Снова выдвигаться в путь  
Уже вдвоем  
Роняя слезы за конем  
А за лукой  
Да за селом  
Сидят бандиты под кустом  
В каждом третьем через три  
Не раздумывай, руби  
Звезд покров над лесом спит  
Засмерделося сиренью  
Где пугач втихаря кричит  
Накрыл крыжовниковый сплин  
И путь томительно тяжит  
И зад знакомо уж дрожит  
В предвкушении тепла  
Разведенного костра  
Не выдержав дороги скуку  
Затянет бард стару'ю муку  
Мозга белого волка:  
Удержи свой уд ты в стойле  
Не всидишься на заборе  
Выбор у тебя один  
Курва или ее сын  
Сдвинул брови в тяжкой думе  
Поседевший в жизни волк  
Не мотай ты вечер втуне,  
Холерная моя видаль  
О чувствах ты мутанту не неси  
Лучше просто отсоси  
(Скорбных дней моих печаль)  
А бард роняет невзначай:  
Разрешение на похоть  
Сегодня я не выдавал.  
Отвернулся и заснул  
Под тяжкий скрип ведьмачьих скул  
Вывернули так нутро’  
Станет видно на утро’  
Как мутанту все едино  
Гордость, видно, защемило  
Всю дорогу он молчит  
Альпу кость мечом крошит  
Со всем, мельком замечая:  
Чувство где-то там свербит  
И пусть стеною мир горит!  
Выход слову не давая  
Издает глухое ръъ  
Вот язык, что помело  
Сам скакакет по тем бабам  
Не хуже рысака с полей  
Отнимая в девок сладость  
Юности наивных дней  
Из досады от напасти  
Загвинблейдил все село  
Отнюдь не в блавикенском стиле  
А рожа — краше уж в могиле  
Кислит в округе молоко  
Днем ранее в корчме  
Одну комнату снимали  
Сегодня получилось две  
Одинокий волк в бадье  
Себя за ноги обнимает  
Дума тяжкая терзает  
Помыл перед лицом муде  
Но барду позже захотелось  
Из жалости зашел и дал  
И тихий зал  
Остыл пивас  
Жопу лютней не назвать  
А звуки может издавать  
Ромашковым маслом  
Намажь свой елдак  
Чтоб вертеть бардом и так и эда’к  
Йен  
*трунь*  
Вставили член  
*трунь*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле я люблю дженифер, но искусство того потребовало.


End file.
